character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ness (Canon, Smash Bros.)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Ness (ネス Nesu?) is the main protagonist of the cult classic Super Nintendo Entertainment System Role Playing Adventure EarthBound, the most popular and successful game in the Mother franchise. He appears as the sole representative of both the game and the series in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, he appears alongside fellow Mother representative, Lucas, who hails from Mother 3. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Ness Origin: Earthbound/Mother 2, Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: 12-13 Classification: Fighter #10 Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Levitation, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Energy Absorption (Can absorb energy attacks to heal himself). Attack Reflection, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Meteor Summoning (Via PK Starstorm), Resistance to Extreme Heat, Cold, Gravity Manipulation/Black Holes (Can resist the pull of black holes and survive at their focal points), Cosmic Radiations, Spatial Manipulation (Able to withstand Crazy Hand's Big Rip) |-|With Spirits=Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost (Does immensely greater damage against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, forcefields, and enemies made from darkness and light), Damage Reduction (Takes less damage from aerial attacks and melee weapons), Healing, Life Force Absorption, Aquatic Respiration, Aura (Via Impact Run and Instadrop), Limited Telekinesis (Via Item Gravitation), Limited Flight (Via Floaty Jumps, Super Leaf and Rocket Belt), Size Manipulation, Passive Attack Reflection (Starts battles with a Franklin Badge equipped), Fire Manipulation (With Fire Bar, Superspicy Curry, Fire Flower and Hotheads), One Hit Kill (Can instantly kill badly damaged opponents with Death's Scythe), Ice Manipulation (With Freezie), Air Manipulation (With Ore Club), Energy Projection (With Super Scope, Ray Gun, Star Rod, Rage Blaster, and Staff), Damage Empowerment (With Rage Blaster), Black Hole Generation (With the Black Hole item), Electricity Manipulation (With Screw Attack and Hothead), Warping Attacks (With Beastball), Explosion Manipulation (With Bob-ombs, Bomber, Steel Diver, Banana Gun), Vertigo Inducement (With Ramblin' Evil Mushroom), Spike Projection (With Unira), Forcefield Negation (With Mr. Saturn), Metal Manipulation (Able to turn into metal for a while, vastly increasing their weight and resilience),]] Invulnerability (Gains temporary Invincibility after eating or landing the first strike); Resistance to the following: Soul Manipulation (Due to their abundance of Spirits, an enemy would have to be able to effect numerous souls at once for their powers to be effective), as well as Energy, PSI, Magical, Aura, Fire, Explosion, Water, Electric, Poison, Lava, Sleep, Wind, Gravity, Status Effects, Adhesive Manipulation (Can move normally on sticky floors) Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(Can fight Master Hand and Crazy Hand) | At least '''Universe level+ '(Can fight and defeat Galeem and Dharkon) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can outpace the pull of black holes. Can react to and dodge the Warp Star, which was able to outpace Galeem's beams of light and can cross interstellar distances in moments.) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class M '''(Comparable to King Dedede) | '''Immeasurable (Comparable to Dharkon, who physically embodies the Dark Realm, an entire universe) Striking Strength: Universal+ | At least Universal+ ' 'Durability: Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ Stamina: 'High 'Range: '''Standard melee range. Extended melee range to Hundred of meters with abilities and Items. '''Standard Equipment: '''Baseball bat, Yo-yo | Spirits '''Intelligence: '''Unknown; Skilled combatant. '''Weaknesses: '''Some of his more powerful moves will leave him open for attacks if he misses. Is left stunned in place for several seconds if his Shield breaks. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With Spirits Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X